


Wait for It

by fatlittletoade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, Trans Junkrat, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatlittletoade/pseuds/fatlittletoade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do this together or not at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for It

5…

 

Junkrat laughed wildly as he was pressed into the dirt underneath Roadhog. The bigger man couldn’t keep his large hands off Junkrat, a welcome change to his usual distant behavior. Rough fingers grabbed and slid all across Junkrat’s skin, insistant and thorough in their search to map out every part of Junkrat’s body.

The blond loved it, he loved every scrap of attention Roadhog was willing to throw his way even when it was just to shout at him, because what was shouting other than just caring really loudly? And sometimes caring also meant one of those hands wrapped tight around his neck in a threatening squeeze. Junkrat didn’t mind, if Roadhog was turned into a soft pile of mush because of their relationship then he wouldn’t be Roadhog anymore.

“Hey,” Roadhog’s deep voice snapped Junkrat back to the moment at hand. “Focus here.”

Junkrat smiled and nodded quickly. “Sorry mate, ya got me all buzzy inside an’ it’s hard to keep my mind on straight.”

A huff of air escaped from Roadhog’s mask, and though it was hard to tell exactly what it was Junkrat was pretty sure it was a sigh. Roadhog sighed around him a lot. 

“Good thing I know just the trick.” Roadhog’s finger pushed itself in, slow but insistent until his knuckles brushed up against the inside of Junkrat’s thighs. No matter how many times it happened Junkrat would never get over the feeling. Roadhog’s single finger was bigger than some cocks ‘Rat had ever taken and they would always work up to two before anything really interesting even happened.

Junkrat clenched around Roadhog, loving the feel of the pressure and weight pushed inside of him. The only thing better was when Roadhog started to move.

His thick finger set a fast and deep pace, pushing into Junkrat so much he would claim to see his stomach bulge out. Who needed the finesse of smaller fingers when Roadhog’s was so big it brushed up against everything all at once. “Squeal for me, little pig.” Roadhog growled, crooking his finger to rub at that spot that made Junkrat scream.

And scream he did. Junkrat arched his back up off the ground, the dirt sticking to his sweaty back before he fell back down with a puff of dust surrounding him. He couldn’t stop writhing underneath the bigger man, his whole body throwing itself around in response to every touch.

Roadhog never seemed to mind it though, pinning Junkrat down with his free hand whenever necessary. As the second finger slipped inside Roadhog took his other hand to rest against Junkrat’s throat, the slightest amount of pressure. A precaution. A wordless threat. Junkrat had watched Roadhog lift men up into the air by their throats and with one squeeze of his powerful arm their necks would snap with a disturbing crack that would echo in Junkrat’s ears for hours afterwards.

God it was so hot.

“C’mon Roadie, you’re bein’ such a fuckin’ tease!” With ‘Hog’s hand keeping him in place on the ground there wasn’t much Junkrat could do but try to angle his hips to get the fingers in deeper. “Ya know I can take it!”

“Shut up.” Roadhog’s hand pressed down harder and Junkrat wheezed for breath.

Roadhog watched Junkrat like that for a moment, the younger man’s manic smile slowly fading as the color began draining from his face. He counted the seconds, knowing precisely how long to hold it to give Junkrat that lightheaded feeling without him passing out. A skill learned from practice.

His hand lifted itself from Junkrat’s throat and the blond gasped for air, the color rushing back to his face making it all look pink under that layer of soot Junkrat constantly wore. It was embedded into his skin at this point.

Sometimes Roadhog considered not stopping. It would save him a lot of trouble in the end, but he wasn’t done with Jamison yet. There was still some things he needed to take care of first.

The tightness of his pants being one of them.

Roadhog could remember the first time they had done this. They were camped out in an old barn, the heat of the day making them dizzy just to step outside. Neither of them liked staying in such an open and unsecure location, but there was nothing they could do. A parameter check, a few well placed mines, and they were as secure as could be. 

Skinny hands started to wander first and Roadhog allowed it. It happened before but never got too far. That time nothing had been around to distract them.

“Roadie,” Junkrat couldn’t whine properly, his throat still too tight and dry from choking, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “I’m ready! I’m all slick an’ ready to go!”

He was right. Roadhog jabbed his fingers into Junkrat in succession, enjoying the way Junkrat keened and canted his hips.

Roadhog didn’t need to do more than lower his pants just enough to free his cock, hard and dripping with precum at the tip. Junkrat lifted his head to get a better look at it. 

“There’s the prize winnin’ pig.” It was his favorite joke and Junkrat said it almost every time they did this. Luckily for him Roadhog was too excited to hold off as a punishment. Junkrat spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go, his human hand reaching down to spread his lips apart. It was an offer Roadhog couldn’t refuse.

No matter how wet Jamie was pushing in all at once was never an option. Even when the kid begged for it Roadhog kept himself restrained knowing it would only end in blood and the possibility of an awkward trip to some street corner doctor. So he took it slow at first. Junkrat clinged tightly to Roadhog, his arms coming around thick shoulders and his dirty face pressed right up against ‘Hog’s neck. Roadhog could hear all the little gasps and moans that Junkrat made so close to his ear.

When Roadhog started thrusting those soft sounds were turned into screams and moans. Junkrat’s fingers dug into the skin of Roadhog’s back, the fingernails of his left hand leaving red lines in their wake.

“That’s it,” Junkrat tried moving his hips in time with Roadhog, but he couldn’t keep the rhythm for for more than a few seconds at a time. “Keep goin’. Fuck! You’re so big.”

A deep, satisfied growl came from Roadhog and Junkrat could feel it reverberate against his chest. The low rumbling sound that Roadhog always made when he received praise.

Roadhog’s hands gripped at Jamie’s hips, hiking them up higher to get even deeper. Junkrat let out a small squeak in surprise as his upper half dragged against the dirt when the position changed. Gravel dug into the skin, not an ounce of fat on his body to cushion him from the ground. But Junkrat could hardly bring himself to care. He only held on to Roadhog tighter as the other man thrusted into him.

Through the mask Junkrat could hear the way ‘Hog’s breath hitched and he could feel the way ‘Hog’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm. The big man was close.

“Oh yeah, dump it all in me, mate. I wanna feel is gush outta me!”

Roadhog pulled away to look Junkrat in the face. The lenses of his mask were fogged up, not like Junkrat could ever see his eyes anyway, but it was clear that Roadhog was assessing the situation.

“Are you  _ sure  _ you won’t-”

Junkrat groaned and shook his head. “No! For the millionth time, I got it all removed with the upstairs. Now would ya jus’,” Junkrat bounced slightly in order to try and pick up the movement again. Roadhog growled and held on to Junkrat’s hips even tighter, ensuring bruises to grow later.

It didn’t take much longer for either of them. Roadhog didn’t move as hard anymore but instead he focused on the fast and short thrusts that drove Junkrat crazy. It was insistent and that feeling deep in Junkrat’s gut kept getting tighter and tighter until it released all at once. Junkrat threw his head back, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and drool dripping down his chin as his orgasm shook through him.

Junkrat’s spasming was always what finally did it in for Roadhog. The pride of ruining the other man so completely and to feel him so hot and wet around his cock quickly grew to too much. Roadhog held Junkrat close as he spilled inside of him, keeping himself pressed in deep.

The two men parted to lay back on the dirt, both of them breathless and covered in sweat. Junkrat was the first to recover, and he cuddled right up against Roadhog’s side. Thin arms snaked around ‘Hog’s body and Junkrat laid his head right on where Roadhog’s arm met his body.

“You’re a real somethin’, ya know that mate?” Junkrat grinned up to Roadhog, who kept his eyes trained on the dark sky above them. There were no stars out tonight. There hadn’t been for years.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to a guy like me. I love ya.” Junkrat continued on, unprompted.

Roadhog closed his eyes, waiting for Junkrat to take the hint and follow suit.

Jamison waited for Roadhog to say something, anything. Even a grunt would do. But he didn’t. Junkrat held in a sigh and closed his eyes, his body exhausted from the day. Roadhog never said anything afterwards.

Junkrat pretended that was okay.

 

4…

 

When the message arrived they thought it was a hoax. First of all it was a feat within itself to get any kind of message out to the pair of Junkers, especially after they got out of Australia and started their tear through the Eurasian continent. They prided themselves on being nigh-impossible to catch.

But nonetheless it came, a small but unmistakable icon flashing on the current burner phone Junkrat possessed. 

Overwatch had promised them a lot of things for their recruitment. A roof over their heads, reliable food and water, a reasonably handsome salary as long as they followed orders, and best of all a pardon from all their previous run-ins with the law. As long as they stayed recruited, that was.

Junkrat took to the idea much faster than Roadhog did. A quick scan through the message and Junkrat was packing his bags, babbling on about Gibraltar and their newfound reputations as heroes.

Roadhog stated all of his reservations about the idea, but they fell on deaf ears. Junkrat was going, and wherever he went Roadhog was always in tow. It was just how it was. Roadhog was his bodyguard after all, and even in sketchy situations like this he needed to follow Junkrat to make sure he kept his skinny ass alive and relatively out of trouble.

Jamison was far too trusting for his own good.

Their first day there had been… rough to say the very least.

A ship had come for them after they sent out their agreement and coordinates. Junkrat marveled at its sleek design and craftsmanship. “Could always use more guns, maybe somethin’ along the lines of a grenade launcher.” He had said with a shrug. The flight was short, but not short enough. Junkrat’s body hadn’t taken well to turbulence and while it had been many years Roadhog was still familiar with flying and was in a much better state than his boss. Three hours and five barf bags later they landed on base.

Junkrat’s enthusiasm had been restored and he practically sprinted out of the jet, hopping through the gap instead of waiting for the hanger to fully drop. Roadhog sighed and waited for the door to open so he could chase after the blond.

People had been there to greet them, or maybe to make sure they weren’t going to try and blow the whole place up. They were good at pretending it wasn’t the latter.

Junkrat shook all of their hands eagerly, introducing himself and Roadhog in his behalf. The most receptive out of all of them was a British girl with hair that stuck up in a similar fashion to Junkrat’s, though it was likely she used product in place of years of explosions to the face. She greeted them with a cheerful smile and the most genuine welcome, wishing them the best in respects to their transition at Overwatch.

Junkrat was putting up a friendly front, but Roadhog didn’t miss the way he looked everyone over. Easily mistaken as newfound curiosity, but Roadhog knew Junkrat was checking out weak spots, weapon locations, and analyzing their new coworkers into potential threat categories. Even with Roadhog to protect him, some habits died hard.

When they were escorted to their rooms Junkrat was distraught to realize they’d be separated. He fidgeted anxiously in the doorway to a room with his name etched into the door, glancing back at Roadhog over his shoulder.

“Not used to havin’ things to myself anymore.” He explained with a weak smile. He was waiting for Roadhog to offer that they share like they did back in the Outback with their dusty bedroll. Roadhog was far less keen about the idea.

“It’ll be good for you.” Roadhog said like he would to a child. “You can paint the walls in there if you want, and you can get all the sheets.”

“But ya won’t be in there with me!” Junkrat turned on his heel to pout at Roadhog whose mask casted an impassive expression right back.

“You’ll manage.” Roadhog promised, walking into his own room and shutting the door behind him.

Junkrat walked right up to the door. He considered blowing the damn thing off its hinges. What did ‘Hog need the privacy for anyway? They had done everything together in and out of Australia, why did this have to be any different?

Black letters painted on the door spelled out ROADHOG. Overwatch fuckers didn’t even give him his real name. Maybe they didn’t know it, or maybe they thought Roadhog would want to go by his pseudonym.

With his good hand Junkrat brought his fingers up to trace over the letters, feeling the glossy paint slide smoothly against his skin. When he reached the final letter Junkrat slipped his fingers down to write out his own name, imagining that the black paint would appear with every stroke. 

J-U-N-K-R-A-T.

He paused, then he added below that; M-A-K-O + J-A-M-I-S-O-N.

Childish, but oh so satisfying. Junkrat giggled at his own antics, pleased with the imagined writing.

Roadhog’s deep voice could be heard through the door. “Go to your own room, Jamison.” Junkrat flinched, Roadhog only used his full name when he really meant business. Junkrat made a face at the door (he wasn’t stupid enough to do that when Roadhog was looking) and stomped into his own room. Maybe he’d light the bed on fire. That would teach Roadhog a lesson.

Their first mission would be in a month, a quick in and out procedure to gather some intel. The only reason they bothered to bring the two Aussies along was because after they got the intel they needed the building needed to “go down mysteriously”, and if anyone knew how to bring down a building it was Junkrat. Roadhog felt like he was added simply because he was Junkrat’s handler and no one else on the team could deal with him yet. It annoyed him to be reduced to such a role, but if it earned him the mission bonus on whatever kind of paycheck Overwatch handed out, then he wouldn’t complain.

Eventually, he would move on to bigger and better things.

 

3…

 

The mission did not go completely according to plan.

It had been a solid team. Tracer (the British girl that had greeted them when they first landed), Soldier 76 (a man possibly older than Roadhog himself who also donned a mask. Junkrat joked they could be cousins. Neither of them laughed), and a boy around Junkrat’s age named Lucio. Out of the group the Junkers felt out of place, their rough and tumble appearance and behavior sticking out in a covert operation.

When they arrived at the point though, things started out fine. Tracer slipped in first, a small blue trail the only evidence of her every being with them before she went into the building. Things had been quiet for a moment, then her chipper voice came through their earpieces sending out the all clear.

Lucio and 76 went in next, leaving the Junkers outside and tucked away in their stake out point, a trench that helpfully formed itself behind a small hill. The two listened to the team talk over the comms nestled snugly in their ears. About five minutes of this went on until sirens started blaring. Red, spinning lights all around the outside walls of the building started flashing as a deafening wail of the alarm sounded repeatedly.

Junkrat grabbed his gun and ran out from the trench they were sitting in. As soon as Junkrat cleared the hill gunfire responded immediately. The skinny Junker was too far away for anyone without really good aim to hit him, but it was a risk Junkrat didn’t want to take as he swore and flopped down to the ground. 

“Jus’ try it, ya sons of whores!” Junkrat yelled out over the sounds of battle. A launched a grenade down towards the base and laughed as the people scattered in efforts to avoid its blast. “That’s what I thought!” He cackled as he launched another. Roadhog heard the explosion accompanied by the sound of crumbling building.

Was their team even out yet? If they killed their team mates chances were they weren’t going to get paid. Roadhog lifted himself from the trench and grabbed Junkrat by his pants, dragging him back down the hill.

“Not yet,” He growled warningly. Threats were the only way to reach Junkrat in the heat of battle.

Junkrat blinked up at Roadhog, disoriented at first. “What? Oh, right, right. I know. Gotta get everyone out securely. But if they’re as good as they say they are, what’s the little challenge of gettin’ tail outta a crumblin’ buildin’?”

Another growl and Junkrat groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine! I won’t fire nothin’ ‘til everyone’s out. Happy? But ya gotta do somethin’ ‘bout those guards down there otherwise they’ll get half a mind to come up here an’ I don’t do close range.”

Roadhog huffed and pushed Junkrat down into the trench as he pushed up the hill. His gun was loaded and ready, but he needed to be closer for any of his scrap to have the proper effect.

Barreling down the hill Roadhog gained a lot of momentum and he was quickly down on the ground with the rest of the patrol guards. Fighting could he heard from the inside of the building, loud music audible even over the sirens and the sound of a pulse rifle being shot multiple times. Seemed like they had everything under control in there.

A bullet grazed by Roadhog’s arm, cutting into the flesh and leaving a long wound in its wake. The cut stung but the sensation was so familiar to Roadhog he could ignore it the next second after it happened. ‘Hog swung his scrap gun out in front of him and shot. The wide spray of flying metal fanned out and struck three of the guards to the ground. The next shot took out two more. Roadhog felt another bullet lodge itself in his back and as he turned around to get even with its sender a streak of blue and the guard was on the ground.

Tracer stood there for a moment, hands on her hips and proudly looking at her kill. She lifted her head to wink at Roadhog. “Cheers, love. Couldn’t let you have all the fun out here could I?” 

Moments later and the rest of their team was out. The sound of gunfire was gone but the sirens remained. 76 pressed his hand into the comm in his ear. “Fawkes,” He said gruffly. “We’re ready for you. Hurry up.”

They didn’t need their earpieces to hear the excited cheer from up top on the hill. Junkrat came running down, his footing made slightly awkward by his peg leg but it did nothing to curb his enthusiasm. Junkrat carried with him a large bag, the bombs tumbling together haphazardly as he moved.

“Lady an’ gentlemen, you’re in for a real treat tonight!” Junkrat giggled as he dumped the bag down next to the building. “I built all this up fresh last night. An’ might I say, ya have some fine ingredients lyin’ ‘round the base. Ya won’t be disappointed!” Junkrat scrambled to pull everything out. Bags of C4 lined together with wiring that connected to some of Junkrat’s sticky mines. Roadhog had seen them all before, but even he noticed the sleeker and more put together structure of them. It seemed like the kid really did have more to work with now.

Set up for it took all of fifteen minutes, Junkrat sprinting as best he could around the building to place all the mines in the correct spot. Once he was done Junkrat joined the rest of the team. “Ya might wanna put some distance between us an’ this buildin’. Gettin’ somethin’ like this to come down requires quite a bit of blast.”

The team didn’t need to be told twice.

The van they took to get there was about two miles out from their target, and Tracer was the obvious choice to go retrieve it. In the meantime the rest of the team hiked out to a safe enough spot to get out of range of the explosion. Junkrat estimated that half a mile away would be enough, but in the end he was too excited and set it off after only five minutes of walking.

“Rack it, I wanna feel the burn of the flames!” Junkrat exclaimed, flipping off the safety to his handheld detonator and pressing the activation button before anyone had a chance to stop him.

The very ground shook from the blast and a rush of hot smoke nearly knocked them over. Roadhog was used to the ringing in his ears and the crumbling destruction of Junkrat’s bombs. On half of their jobs Junkrat wasn’t satisfied unless he blew up something at least half as big as the one on their mission. As the dust started to settle and the sounds of crumbling building echoed off in the distance Roadhog could hear Junkrat’s babbling of course he had been facing the explosion the entire time.

“Oh, what a lovely day! That was incredible! Top three for sure!” Junkrat let out a low whistle. “The plume of flame on that one! I think the key is all that special green stuff I found in the monkey’s lab with the ammonia. Yeah, that probably did it.”

“Fawkes!” Soldier 76 snapped, stomping over to the younger man. Though it was impossible to truly tell, it felt as though his very mask was casting a glare of disapproval. “What the hell was that? Not only did you endanger the team by detonating prematurely, but you also put far too many explosives on the building! Nearby bystanders could have been injured!”

Junkrat didn’t seem phase. “Oh come off it, mate.” He snorted. “I promise I’ve never prematurely detonated before! First time, I swear!”

Roadhog rolled his eyes as Junkrat howled in laughter over his own joke.

“This will be written up in the report.” 76 threatened. “One more stunt like that, and you’re out of Overwatch. That means no money, and your pardons are revoked. We’d hand you back to the authorities within 24 hours.”

That seemed to reach Junkrat. He stopped laughing, his face taking on a blank expression of shock which quickly turned to one of anger. “I’m jus’ here doin’ my fuckin’ job same as you!” He snapped, baring his teeth at the old soldier. “You ask, I deliver! If ya want it some other way ya ain’t gonna get it!”

This was easily not a fight Junkrat would win. Roadhog reached out and grabbed Junkrat by one of the straps on his harness, dragging him closer to ‘Hog and more importantly further away from Soldier 76. 76 shifted his attention to Roadhog, assessing the situation at hand. Ultimately, it wasn’t worth it.

“Watch it.” Was Soldier 76’s final warning.

They started walking again, and Lucio casted a sympathetic glance at the two Junkers. “Don’t take it too much to heart, alright? He just… cares a lot. We all do.”

Junkrat scoffed and stuck next to Roadhog who said nothing. They hung back in the line, a good twenty feet away from 76. “Can ya believe all that, Roadie?” Junkrat hissed, glaring at Soldier 76 from behind. “Gotta lotta nerve, he does. Like he runs the show.”

He was the captain of their team. Junkrat followed Roadhog’s thought and waved his hand dismissively. “He ain’t no better than any of us, is what I’m sayin’.” Junkrat looked up at Roadhog, really looking at him since the battle was over. “Got some nasty scrapes on ya there, mate. Couple bullets lodged into your skin too.”

Roadhog shrugged. Nothing new.

“Ya know, its kinda different stayin’ for the fight all the time now. Used to be we do our damage and tear outta there like no one’s business.” Junkrat chewed on his lip, biting away at the sensitive skin as he thought. “Listen, Roadhog. I wanna talk to ya ‘bout somethin’ when we get back alright?”

Junkrat almost never used his first name. ‘Hog couldn’t image what would call for something so serious.

 

2…

 

Junkrat sat with Roadhog as Mercy patched them up back at the base. Lucio was with him, helping her as she worked. Lucio could have done it himself, but he admitted her stitching would be better than his own. As soon as he was all bandaged and clean Junkrat took Roadhog by the arm and started pulling him towards his room. He could have pulled for years and Roadhog only went his usual pace.

Junkrat’s room was already a complete dump. Scrap from his different bombs was littered around the room, sharing the floor with at least two dozen candy wrappers and a pile of blankets on the floor. It didn’t seem like Junkrat had used his bed yet.

Junkrat closed the door behind them when they were both inside, glancing around like he was waiting for someone to jump out of a pile of garbage and attack. The piles weren’t big enough for that just yet.

“What I’m about to tell ya I ain’t ever told nobody else. So ya gotta keep it under wraps, alright?”

“When have I ever gone around talking to anyone?” Was Roadhog’s retort.

“Fair enough,” Junkrat conceded. “But I mean it!” A deep breath. “I ain’t good at gettin’ all personal ‘bout stuff, an’ I know you ain’t either. But back durin’ the mission I was watchin’ ya fight from up on the hill, an’ I felt all twisted up inside knowin’ ya just had to stand there an’ take all of it until the mission was over. Now I know ya can walk off gettin’ shot no problem, but we’ve never been in a situation before where we ain’t allowed to leave. In way, Overwatch has kept us trapped here. An’ when 76 yelled at me, well,”

Junkrat stepped closer to Roadhog, tracing his finger along the tattoo on his gut. “I can’t stand the thought of losin’ ya. I do love ya, ya big lug. Have for awhile now.” Junkrat grinned sheepishly up at Roadhog, flashing his crooked teeth. “An’ who knows, maybe there will be a time when ya ain’t available to protect me no more, an’ somethin’ happens. Somethin’ ya can’t come back from. So… I wanna tell ya the location of my treasure. If somethin’ happens to me ya can take it all, since I won’t got no use for it anymore.”

If Roadhog wasn’t wearing his mask Junkrat would have been able to see his jaw drop. After years of being Junkrat’s body guard the blond was finally ready to share his secret with him. Roadhog couldn’t remember the last time something truly took him by surprise, but he didn’t mind this one.

Junkrat gestured Roadhog closer, and the taller man bent down for Junkrat to whisper in his ear. A little childish, maybe, but they didn’t know who could be listening in.

Coordinates, landmarks, out past the canyon and down in a small ravine underneath a tree and buried under rocks tucked into the fossilized roots. Junkrat pulled away,looking slightly nervous. He gave Roadhog a questioning nod, one that ‘Hog returned in confirmation.

A large hand reached out and pats Junkrat on the head, somehow messing up his already wild patches of hair. Junkrat giggled and leaned up into the touch, it wasn’t often Roadhog showed affection so Junkrat would soak up every last drop when it happened.

Roadhog still couldn’t believe Junkrat trusted him so much as to finally reveal his ultimate trump card. Roadhog didn’t think it would change anything, but it made his decision much harder.

Junkrat was needed a month later for a surveillance mission. He must have prattled on about it and what exactly he would be doing for days but Roadhog didn’t bother to listen, had had stopped listening for weeks. It didn’t matter as long as Junkrat thought he was.

The night before Junkrat left he had snuck into Roadhog’s room, slipping under the covers and cuddling up right alongside the bigger body. He got handsy not too long after, and Roadhog decided to indulge him. Who knew when he would have another night like this again.

As it happened Roadhog took his time to really look at Jamison. They knew each other for years and there were still small things he was discovering about him every day. Like when Junkrat took his first bath at the base Roadhog could see freckles spread out all along Junkrat’s cheeks and nose matched by hundreds of them that decorated his shoulders. That night Roadhog followed the trail of freckles with his thumb, causing Junkrat to giggle and kiss his finger when it got close enough to his mouth.

Afterwards Junkrat decided to spend the night, draping himself on top of Roadhog, his chest and stomach serving as a mattress. Junkrat’s small snores and incoherent sleep-talk filled the silent room while Roadhog’s fingers played along every prominent bump of Junkrat’s spine. ‘Hog didn’t sleep at all that night.

  
  


1…

 

Junkrat let out a shaky breath as he walked off the jet. Pharah had provided smooth sailing but there was still something about air travel that did not sit right with him. Junkrat’s mind still felt fuzzy as he retrieved water from one of the many coolers stationed around the base. When he had first saw them his mind had been blown at the prospect of free water just sitting around for anyone to drink. He had stolen them all and kept them holed up into his room until McCree caught him and spent literally an hour explaining that they were in no short supply of water and they didn’t need to worry about any of them going sour.

Life really was different outside of the Outback.

Junkrat waved to D.Va on his way back to his room. She shot him two finger guns and a wink. Sometimes Junkrat would watch her play her games; they were too complicated for himself but he enjoyed the flashing colors and pixilated explosions. 

Just before Junkrat was about to open his own door he glanced over at Roadhog’s room. He had yet to see the big guy since he landed, and Junkrat was ready to tell him all about the forest they saw while flying. Roadie loved hearing about nature, it made him all nostalgic.

There was no need to knock as Junkrat barged right into Roadhog’s room. But what he saw he couldn’t comprehend at first.

The entire place was barren. Not barren meaning Roadhog’s small amount of possessions were the only decorations, but barren as in Junkrat saw only grey walls and a stripped mattress resting on the bed frame. The cup of water slipped from Junkrat’s hands and clattered to the floor.

He refused to think of the obvious first. Junkrat checked his own room, then all the firing ranges, the kitchen and dining hall, the garden outside. He asked everyone who he ran into if they had seen his partner at all, they all said the last they saw him was that morning. Panic swelled up like a rock stuck in Junkrat’s throat.

Junkrat paced his room, trying to think if Roadhog had said anything to him to indicate he was going on some kind of trip. Radiation turned his mind to mush long ago, but Junkrat always held on to every second he and Roadhog were together, and he had said nothing. Junkrat pulled desperately at his hair to try and encourage his brain to think harder.

“Athena,” Junkrat called out, knowing the AI could hear him. “Check the cameras for ‘Hog. When was the last time he was on base?”

_ “Agent Mako Rutledge, also known as Roadhog, was recorded leaving at 0645. He was carrying a large bag. Outside cameras show him leaving the base at 0712 on his motorcycle.” _

That was only half an hour after Junkrat had left for his mission. Jamie felt like he was going to puke. “Did he tell anyone where he was goin’?”

_ “I will check audio recordings… no.” _

Junkrat became all too suddenly weak in the knees and he fell to the floor, sitting amongst his bombs and garbage. It seemed that in the end, that was all he had.

Junkrat screamed and cried and threw everything around his room, venting his anger as hot tears rolled down his face. He punched the wall until his knuckles throbbed and his skin broke open to leave bloody trails against the concrete. After everything Roadhog was willing to leave him. After every adventure and cold night spent together once Junkrat spilled his secret none of it meant anything and Roadhog was off into the night. He knew Roadhog, he wouldn’t just go off without Junkrat unless Jamie knew where he was going or he left some kind of note. Roadhog was too careful of a man to forget all that. He knew how Jamie worried.

He worried because he loved Roadhog. It didn’t seem like that was enough.

There was a pain in Junkrat’s chest like something was eating away at him from the inside out, rearranging his organs and tearing through muscle. It hurt more than when he had lost his limbs.

Stupid Overwatch. This was all their fault! The Junkers had a beautiful partnership going but then they just  _ had  _ to be recruited and Junkrat  _ had  _ to get scare and let loose his great treasure. If they never agreed to join Overwatch then none of this would have happened and he and Roadhog would have still been together!

They would have had all the time in the world for Jamie to change into someone Roadhog could love. Now there was no time left at all.

Blind fury fueled Junkrat as he secured the mines to the walls of his room, his hands shaking with anger as he connected all the wiring together. Junkrat threw his harness full of grenades right on top of his riptire for extra measure. He would take this whole wretched place down with him, make them all pay for ruining his life. They all deserved to burn in hell, and Junkrat was more than willing to bring the inferno to their very doorstep.

Jamison stood in the center of the room and closed his eyes. The detonator in his hand was a grounding weight, familiar and formed perfectly to fit in his grasp. Junkrat flipped the switch and whispered his countdown.

  
0

**Author's Note:**

> "This ship needs more fluff" I say to myself as I write this abomination  
> Will I ever stop writing angst? Who knows! I hope this story was good though, let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr moonshotsandstarsocks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
